1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for securing a gas nozzle onto a gas nozzle mount arranged on a welding torch, which is designed for the detachable attachment of the gas nozzle.
The invention also relates to a gas nozzle for a welding torch, which is designed to be tubular and surrounds at least one penstock and is attached onto a gas nozzle mount.
2. The Prior Art
Attachment systems for gas nozzles of a welding torch are already known, in which the gas nozzle is fitted in a simple manner directly onto a basic body. For this mostly slots are provided in the gas nozzle and the gas nozzle is held by means of their tensioning. Furthermore, torches are also known in which a screw connection is provided on the basic body for mounting the gas nozzle. Likewise an attachment system is known in which the gas nozzle is fixed by a short rotational movement, as known from DE 203 80 292 U1.
A disadvantage of such attachment systems is that for the attachment additional means or manufacturing steps are required with regard to the gas nozzle, such as a thread, several slots or two projections. In particular, it is also a disadvantage in DE 203 80 292 U1 that for the attachment the position of the gas nozzle has to be taken into consideration.